


Everything Comes Back to You

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [75]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous: klaroline au/ah + Old Town by Nialll Horan Please





	Everything Comes Back to You

Klaus leaned back against the bar and let his gaze flick over the ballroom at large, pretending not to linger on the table assigned to the groom's childhood friends. But a familiar laugh rang out, and he gripped his glass of champagne a bit more tightly as he allowed himself a moment to watch Caroline lean against the man next to her with a beaming smile.

She'd brought a _date_, and he was drinking alone at his own sister's wedding. Nearly ten years since they last saw each other, and it seemed Mystic Falls hadn't changed them a bit.

Kol sidled up next to him and let out an impressed whistle. "Caroline Forbes grew up nicely, though I miss those skirts of hers."

"Shut it," he snapped, his eyes roving without permission over the silky jumpsuit she wore. Royal blue complemented her skin nicely, he hated to notice, knowing full well he'd find himself painting the curl of hair as it trailed over her exposed back as soon as his inevitable hangover subsided. 

Pouting, Kol tossed an arm around his shoulders. "Still not over your crush, Nik? I'm sure her gentleman friend over there wouldn't mind you stealing her for a dance or two," he teased conspiratorially. 

He bit his tongue, determined not to ask. Alas, patience had never been his strong suit. "What do you know?"

"His name is Enzo," Kol grinned. "Bekah has declared him a menace and even Saint Stefan loathes him for daring to have a personality, but they agree he's a good match for Caroline." His brother's smirk fell to a rare moment of gravity. "They've lived together for a few years now."

Klaus nodded and quickly finished his drink. "Well, what else is new?"

Because his teenage self wouldn't have been surprised at the situation, not when he lived it all throughout high school. Envying Tyler Lockwood wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, but watching he and Caroline fawn all over each other at dances and football games had been enough to turn his memories a sour green. The familiar feeling returned like a hot stone in his stomach as this Enzo tapped her nose and reached for her empty cocktail glass. 

Making his way to the bar, Enzo noticed them staring - one murderous, the other blatantly assessing. "It seems Gorgeous wasn't kidding about the small town interest," he joked in an infuriating accent similar to their own. "If I'm remembering her flash cards correctly, you must be Mikaelsons."

"He's kidding," Caroline said, surprising all three of them with her presence and sliding an arm around Enzo's waist. "I did not make flash cards."

"Just a slideshow."

She hip checked him lightly before reclaiming her glass. "I changed my mind, I want vodka this time. I'm going to need it if Elena keeps whining about how _beautiful _the wedding is and how _handsome_ Damon looks in his tux."

Both Kol and Klaus rolled their eyes in commiseration. "Bekah tried not to invite her to all the pre-wedding events, but Stefan is nothing but a pushover for his brother," Kol explained before straightening his tie. "But darling, aren't you going to tell me how handsome _I_ look tonight?"

"Oh, Kol, never change," she sighed, grinning as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her smile held when she turned to Klaus. "Hey, stranger."

"Hello, Caroline."

And suddenly, he felt eighteen again, watching the falls as his dream girl wandered away from the farewell party before their entire class went their separate ways after graduation. They'd greeted each other the same way back then, only Caroline was recently single and Klaus as hopeless for her as ever. A shared bottle of champagne, a few whispered confessions, and a skinny dip later, they had ended up in the backseat of her little sedan, cramped and enthusiastic in finally giving into a flirtation they'd never quite acknowledged. It was just a summer fling, then he was off to art school while she ended up at nearby Whitmore.

But damn, if he didn't feel haunted by the flush of heat on her skin, rising in her cheeks as the bartender poured her a fresh drink. "How's New Orleans?"

"Well enough," he answered honestly. "I've been traveling more often than not, however."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh?"

He licked his lips, not quite prepared for how she was paying attention to him. For years, all he'd wanted was her undivided attention, but he didn't know what to do with it. Talking about his art should have been simple enough. "My agent, Marcel, he seems to think I've hit a marketable stage in my work and is taking advantage of gallery interest."

"Yes, Nik," Kol added, eyes flicking up to meet Enzo's. "Aren't you in New York next month? Caroline, you're still in Brooklyn. You should take pity on a poor artist. Perhaps you and Enzo could show him around."

"Kol-"

Enzo smirked as he pinched her side. "You know, I'll bet Gorgeous here would love to play hostess. She does oh-so-love her Mystic Falls friends."

"We weren't friends."

"Shut up, Enzo."

They looked at each other, embarrassed by their simultaneous outburst - until Caroline frowns. "What the hell? Of course we were friends!"

Klaus scratched his head, deeply uncomfortable to be having this spat in front of her boyfriend. He did his best to cover with a cheeky grin. "Whatever you say, love."

Sipping his drink, Enzo nodded toward Kol. "Are they always this precious?"

"You should have seen them in high school, darling. Always mooning."

"Ah, that explains the sixteen outfits I had to judge outside fitting rooms for this joyous occasion."

Kol raised an intrigued eyebrow before giving Enzo a long once-over. "_Ohhhh_."

Signaling the bartender for two more bourbons, Enzo murmured into Caroline's ear before nodding toward the entrance. "I don't know about you, but I could use some fresh air." With little more than a saucy wink, he slipped away from the bar. 

"I believe that's my cue." Kol grabbed the drinks, quick to follow Enzo with a bounce in his step. "Play nice, kids."

Klaus bit his lip. "So Enzo is-"

"Yep. And Kol is about to-"

"Most likely."

Grinning down at her glass, Caroline laughed like she had earlier, and Klaus couldn't help but smile at the sound. "If it makes you feel any better, I actually think they'd make a perfect couple. A complete nuisance to everyone around them, but well suited to each other." She looked up then, her eyes lovely with the glow of fairy lights reflected in them. "So, that's my date. Where's yours?"

Dimples aching for how wide he smiled, Klaus ignored the question altogether. "Dance with me."

She glanced to the crowded dance floor. "Yeah?"

His gaze softened at the uncertainty in her voice. He reached for her hand, pleased when she laced her fingers through his. "Yeah," he answered softly. "And you can tell me all about this slideshow you most definitely made Enzo sit through. I'm mostly curious what you had to say about me."

With a coy smile of her own, she pulled him along with her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Yes, yes he would.


End file.
